Don't Let Me Get Me
by RemusLupinRox
Summary: Follow Sam through her life at Hogwarts where she faces heart stopping fear, lustful desire, pure hatred and true love for the first time in her life. TR/OC, AM/OC, AB/OC. M for a reason!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series because if I did Tom Riddle would have been a protagonist and not an antagonist(:**

Chapter 1

Samantha Wright hated being different.

Just because she hated it and tried not to be didn't mean it was as easy as saying 'I'm going to stop being different!' Sam was born different. It was obvious from the second she was a toddler. Her sisters and mother had long golden blonde hair that sparkled in the morning sun. what color hair did she have? Sam had black hair. It wasn't beautiful ebony, or midnight or any other color of black you could think of, her hair was just plain black.

Her family had the most beautiful color of teal blue eyes the color of tears, the ocean and the sky on cloudless days. Sam's eyes were brown. She would love to say that her eyes were chestnut or milk chocolate brown or something that sounded equally as impressive but then she would be a big fat liar. Her eyes were just brown. They weren't like poop brown or anything disgusting like that but to her they might as well be.

Sam considered her name the worst part of her situation. Sam. Could you think of a plainer name then Sam? She didn't even consider it a girls name since she knew at least three different Sam's who were all of the male gender. Samantha was her full name but hardly anyone called her that other then her mother since it was long and it was so much easier just to shorten it to Sam.

The worst part wasn't really the fact that her name was Sam. If her sisters also had borning names like Mary or Anne or something as simple as Sue then she wouldn't hate her name so much but that sadly wasn't the case. The sister who was a year younger then her was named Anthea. Incase you don't know Anthea is the Greek word for flower. She got Sam and her sister got named after a flower? Was she the only one who found that completely unfair? Then her other sister who was the same age as her was named Calypso after a Greek woman who made a man love her against his will. So her sisters got named after a flower and some vixen chick and she got named a boys name?

Fail.

Their was some major differences in their personalities as well. Her sisters had been put into Slytherin like they were suppose to as soon as the old piece of felt touched their precious golden heads. Where did Sam have to go get herself put? Gryffindor. She had practically begged the hat to put her in Slytherin but it had downright refused her. Apparently she had some bravery or courage inside of her which she didn't really give a shit about.

Sam's sisters were frail and poised but she was the exact opposite. She was probably the clumsiest girl you would ever meet in all your years of living. She constantly tripped over her robes or her own feet. Sam also played Quidditch. She wished she could just give it up and play the piano or throw tea parties like the other girls did but she was addicted. She loved the feeling of the sodden dirt of the Quidditch pitch squishing in between her toes, the feeling of the air whipping tendrils of her hair all around and most of all she loved just leaving the ground. She felt like when she was in the air she left the rules of gravity and physics behind her and just _flew._ She was the only girl who had been good enough to make the house team and that was only after weeks of begging the captain to stop being such a sexist ass.

Anthea and Calypso had perfect friends. They hung out with people like Olive Hornby and Delilah Parkinson who in Sam's book were complete bitches. Sam hung out with Myrtle and Rubeus. She had met Myrtle in her second year. She had went to the bathroom and walked into a stall to find a chubby girl quietly sobbing in the far corner. She had spent the rest of her potions period when she was suppose to be making some stupid draught with Abraxas Malfoy comforting Myrtle and telling her that she was at least ten times cooler, prettier and smarter then Olive. She had met Rubeus who preferred to be called Hagrid during her first year on the train ride. It had been pretty easy to see him over the heads of all the other first years considering he did have a good amount of giant blood coursing through his veins. She had decided to be nice to him considering he was probably the only person at Hogwarts that she considered more of a freak then her. She had been shocked at how fast they clicked and became best friends. They were in Gryffindor but Myrtle was a Ravenclaw, if you knew Myrtle you would be just as confused as Sam was on the hats decision.

Are story begins at the beginning of Sam's fifth year. The year where she experienced heart stopping fear, lustful desire, pure hatred and true love for the first time in her life. The year she really got to know Tom Riddle and her world was changed forever. Whether her world was changed for good or for bad will be left for you to decide.

* * *

"Oh you look so beautiful in your uniform Calypso! I'm not half as pretty as you." Anthea cooed batting her unnaturally long eyelashes. Sam rolled her eyes as she ran the brush carelessly through her long black locks. Every year it was the same exact thing! Calypso and Anthea would get dressed in their room and then fawn over each other about how drop dead gorgeous they looked in their uniforms which she found rather pointless since they had the same uniforms every year.

"No, your the beautiful one Anthea!" Calypso reassured running her hand over the pleated fabric of her plaid skirt. Sam threw the brush in her open trunk before grabbing the loose hairband off her wrist and tying her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. Calypso's perfect shiny golden hair was up in a perfect bun high on her head while Anthea's hair hung freely to her shoulders. They preferred to keep their hair shorter while Sam hadn't cut her hair...ever. It reached her mid thigh after years of growing.

"Your both beautiful, now shut up." Sam whispered under her breath. They were beautiful but constantly telling each other was going to get them fat heads. Calypso, as if hearing what Sam had whispered turned to her smiling the most fake smile Sam had ever seen in her life.

"Your pretty as well Sam. So unique!" Calypso gushed in a hard plastic voice.

"Totally gorgeous." Anthea added her voice equally as falsely cheery. Sam loved her sisters but sometimes they made her want to puke. They were so shallow that she could stand in a puddle of them and not get her feet wet.

"Thanks guys! That means the world coming from the two of you." Sam said. She was lying through her teeth and everyone in the room knew it but no one would dare comment. They were to perfect for that.

Not being able to bear the fake words one more second Sam shut her trunk with a resounding click. Without another sound escaping lips she grabbed the handle of her trunk and began her trip down the long spiral staircase. If she wasn't sure her sisters were to perfect for mindless gossip she would have sworn she heard the word 'Looser' come from Calypso's mouth.

They wouldn't say that about her, would they?

Sam wished she was just imagining the tears that began to brim her eyes like she hoped she was imagining Calypso's hurtful words but sadly she had a strong feeling both were real. She kept one hand on the handle of her trunk and wiped the salty tears from her dull colored eyes with the back of her other hand. If she couldn't trust her sisters, who could she trust?  
Sam reached the bottom of the stairs and leaned her trunk horizontally up against the wall. Her sisters would be at least another half hour so she had time for breakfast. She tended to avoid breakfast do to the fact that eating so early in the morning made her sick to her stomach but she rarely ate on the train either and figured she needed at least a little something to start off the day. She snatched a blood red apple from a blue ceramic bowl of the counter and bit into it.

A crunching noise floated from her mouth and into the practically airless room. Every room in their house seemed stuffy to her. She couldn't breath in her house. When she really thought about it she found constricted in any place that wasn't Hogwarts.

Sam suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She tossed the half of the apple that she hadn't eaten into the trashcan and frowned at herself in the reflection which gleamed off the counter. Her mother cleaned the house so well that she could see herself in them? Was her mother really that bored?  
She needed to get a hobby or something.

Sam had tried to teach her mother and her sisters Quidditch a countless number of times, each time ended as more of a failure then the last. Her sisters would always scream if they had to even come close to being in contact with dirt and if they got more then a few feet in the air they would start sobbing. It was refreshing to see them be not perfect at something even if it was just Quidditch. Her mother thought the sport was a complete waste of time and when Sam tried to teach her how to fly or catch a quaffle she often bluntly refused.

Angela Wright was pretty open with her dislike of Sam. It was rather depressing that a mom could not love her child because of her differences but the truth wasn't often happy. What hurt Sam the most was probably the fact that Angela loved Anthea and Calypso and put them on pedestals. Probably the main reason Sam's mother disliked her was the fact that she was an 'Oops.'

_Sam stared up at her mother and her Aunt Lynn. Each held tea cups tightly in their bony hands and were looking down on her with a look of extreme dislike. Unaware of any ill will Sam sucked happily on the ears of her teddy bear her father had given her._

_"How did it happen?" Aunt Lynn finally asked setting the tea cup down on her saucer and clasping her hands elegantly on her lap. Wanting to be exactly like Aunt Lynn and her mother Sam clasped her hands on her own lap and beamed up at them._

_"The little brats making fun of us." Aunt Lynn sneered. Sam's smiled dropped and her hands fell loosely to her side. That was the reaction she got with everything she did. She could make the greatest science discovery in the history of the universe of find a cure to some epidemic or disease and someone in her family would still scowl at her!_

_"She's not Harold's..." Angela whispered glancing down at Sam. Sam leaned forward with interest and Aunt Lynn gasped dramatically. Sam knew that Harold was Calypso's father but she had thought that he was her father as well._

_"But he's your husband Angela!" Aunt Lynn said dramatically. They reminded Sam of those soap operas that Angela watched when she thought no one was looking._

_"What? Harold was gone on business with the ministry! I was lonely and this man came along in need of directions and a warm meal! What was I suppose to do Lynn?" Angela snapped. Sam froze. That's all her father was? A fling? She was a bastard child? Her heart stung inside of her before breaking into two equal pieces._

Sam flinched in remembrance of the memory. She had only met her father once and at that point she had thought he was just some random friend of Angela's. She had found it rather strange when her gave her the teddy bear but she had excepted graciously. She hadn't found out he was her father until she had heard Angela and Lynn talking about it that day and by then it was to late. Her father was either dead, wanting nothing to do with her or Angela wasn't letting him have anything to do with her.

Only a few years after Sam found out that she wasn't suppose to be in existence the man who she treated like her father died. The sad part was Sam hadn't shed a tear that day. He had treated her just like Angela did, either worthless or non-existent.

Sam snapped out of her thoughts and glanced downwards. She had unknowingly clenched her hands into tight fists. She glanced towards the mirror where a long crooked crack went straight up the middle of the clear glass. Had she unknowingly did that in anger? She needed to control her magic better.

Before Sam could make any move to fix the mirror Angela was beside her. With a simple flick of her wand the crack up the mirror vanished without a trace. Angela turned and gave Sam a tight smile before shoving her wand in her back pocket.

"You might not want to do that mum, you could blow off your buttox." Sam warned, her lips trembling trying to hold in the laughter. Hagrid had told her that in first year when he found out she kept her wand in her back pocket and was quick to inform her that in no way had he been looking at her arse and that he didn't think about her that way. Then he proceeded to say their was nothing wrong with her and that she was very pretty and funny but he just wasn't looking for a relationship because they were only eleven. Hagrid was always worried about upsetting people and just thinking about him made Sam want to burst out into laughter.

"Very funny." Angela said sharply. She went to turn but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Mum, could you please stop treating me like dirt?" Sam hissed through clenched teeth. Angela's eyes widened. For a second Sam almost thought she saw remorse flash through her mothers cold teal eyes but what happened next told her she had simply been imagining it. Her mom raised her hand back and with one swift motion she slapped Sam swiftly across the face.

"Listen here Samantha, I treat you a whole lot better then I could treat you. Your nothing more then a bastard child and if I wanted to I could throw you out on the street! I'm letting you live here out of the kindness of my heart and you should be thanking me for it!" Angela finished, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sam blinked up at her mother, her body frozen. Those words had been implied times before but never had they been openly said. She couldn't make excuses for her mom anymore, she now knew how she felt about her. To Angela, Sam was no better then dirt.

"Thanks." Sam said heatedly her fists once again clenching into fists. She needed to take her anger out on something, anything. Angela walked swiftly out of the room ignoring her daughters apologies. Almost at the same exact time Calypso swooped into the room. For once she wasn't followed by Anthea.

"I heard everything, I'm so sorry." Calypso purred innocently. Sam's eyes widened. She had been ease dropping! She could feel the tears once again begin to burn her eyes. Everyone was against her.

"Fuck you." Sam whispered pushing past her sister in a flurry.

"Where are you going?" Calypso asked airily completely ignoring her sisters words. Sam could practically here the smirk in her voice. She was enjoying her pain! Sam's fist clenched even tighter and her nails entered cleanly through the soft skin of her palm. She could feel the ruby red blood slide down her palm and shivered at the cold feeling it shot up her arm.

"I'm going to walk to Kings Cross." Sam said easily. She hated blood. She hated how it felt, how it looked, how it tasted and how it smelled. She wanted it off her but she couldn't move in fear of Calypso seeing what she was doing to her with only her words.

"But that's miles!" Calypso gasped. The smell of iron drifted into Sam's flared nostrils and she noticeably flinched.

"I don't care. Now can I go now or do you have anymore questions to ask me?" Sam snapped. Blood. All over her hand. She wanted to scream but their was no way she would ever even think of giving Calypso the satisfaction.

"Your free to go." Calypso smiled innocently. Sam was almost out the door when she heard Calypso's final words ring in her ears. "Make sure you wipe the blood of your hands."

The mirror shattered.

**Here's the first chapter(: Whataya think? I don't know how I feel about it but I do know this is the fastest thing I've ever written. I sat down to write this and finished it in like half an hour but usually it takes me like half a day to write a chapter of something. Review? :D**


End file.
